total_calamity_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
Here is a comprehensive list of every character present in the roleplay. If you are part of the RP and have a character that isn't listed here, please notify us. A template for a character page can be found here. A reference list for the font colors each character uses can be found here. A page listing the power levels of each character can be found here. Every page relating to characters can also be found here. 'Notes' *If the name has an asterisk(*), that means the character has not yet physically appeared in the roleplay. *If the name is striked out, that means the character is currently deceased and/or has no physical body. 'Terrarian Legion' The unofficial group of humans and other terrarians who have set out to explore the vast world and slay these beastly creatures for their outstanding loot. They have yet to realize their true importance. 'The Original Trio' The first three members of the unofficial Terrarian Legion, who can be considered its founders. *Steve *Michael *Bob 'Other Members' Those who joined the trio on their quest, whether officially or unofficially. *Seony *Sylia *Tritan *Deedee *Mercurius *Amidias *Duke Fishron *Angelyn *Calamitas *Pirate 'Yharim's Forces' A fearsome force lead by Tyrant King Yharim, consisting of a handful of gods, along with tens of thousands of creatures human or otherwise, that serve under the Tyrant. These creatures primarily exist to carry out the Tyrant's influence across the globe, and to eradicate everything opposed to him, but certain members have more important roles. These are those important members. 'Yharim's Elite Circle' The highest ranking officials of the Army, including the Tyrant himself. Each of which the Tyrant is personally acquainted with and allows to live in his palace. Certain members of the Elite also command their own portion of the Army. Despite their rank, Yharim will not hesitate to personally kill any of his Elite should they double-cross him. *[[Yharim|'Yharim']] *[[Yharon|'Yharon']] *[[Pseudo-Calamitas|'Pseudo-Calamitas']] *[[Devourer of Gods|'The Devourer of Gods']] *[[Draedon|'Draedon']] *[[The Slime God|'The Slime God']] *[[General Corsanor|'General Corsanor']]* 'Sentinels of the Devourer' A trio of cosmic being bound by a pact to serve the Devourer of Gods to their demise. Their main task currently is hunting down Providence, but the Devourer may occasionally order them to do his current bidding, or, in the case of Signus, hunt down and assassinate a desired individual. *[[Ceaseless Void|'Ceaseless Void']] *[[Storm Weaver|'Storm Weaver']] *[[Signus|'Signus']] 'Slime God Disciples' The Disciples of the Slime God are a group of 3 creatures of various species that serve the Slime God in one way or another. As the Slime God is capable of fulfilling their task of protecting Yharim, they are instead assigned tasks that are usually more of benefit for the Slime God rather than Yharim. There were originally 5, however 2 of them, Bob and Seony, ended up rebelling against them, though the Dark Emperor was later hired. Additionally, The Slime Core was later slain. *[[King Slime|'King Slime']] *[[The Dark Emperor|'The Dark Emperor']]* *[[Goozma|'Goozma']] *[[Slime Core|'The Slime Core']] 'Other Members' These are the other members of the army who either have no significant role or serve indirectly. *[[Aqueous|'Aqueous']]* *[[Brothers|'Catastrophe' and Cataclysm]]* *[[Plaguebringer Goliath|'Plaguebringer Goliath']] *[[Skeletron|'Skeletron']] *Beaky the Bumblebirb* *[[Plantera|'Plantera']] 'Followers of Cthulhu' The Dark Lord and its followers, all of which are currently seeking to either reclaim Cthulhu's Soul, or find Xeroc's soul. Either of which hold enough power to allow the Dark Lord to return. They also control the spread of the Crimson, anything succumbing to it falling directly under the control of Cthulhu's Brain. 'Dark Gods' Being who emerged from the Void, led to Terraria by their current leader, Cthulhu. They are currently seeking either their leader or Xeroc's soul. Either of which have enough power to allow the Dark Lord to reform. *[[Cthulhu|'The Brain of Cthulhu']]* *[[Moon Lord|'The Moon Lord']] *[[Noxus|'Noxus']] *[[Dusking|'Dusking']]* *[[Coznix|'Coznix']] 'Crimson Creatures' Beings who have succumbed to and/or serve the Crimson. They currently exist only to defend the source of the Red Plague and spread it throughout the planet. *[[Perforators|'The Perforators']] *[[Slime God Trio|'Crimulan Slime God']]* *[[Wall of Flesh|'Wall of Flesh']] *Eye of Cthulhu 'Astral Creatures' Being who have succumbed to the Astral Infection, currently existing only to spread it further. *Astrum Deus* *Astrum Aureus* *[[Slime God Trio|'Astrageldon Slime']]* 'The Corruption' Creatures associated with the Corruption. *[[Hive Mind|'The Hive Mind']] *[[Slime God Trio|'Ebonian Slime God']] *Eater of Worlds 'The Elementals' The Elementals refers to the five original Sisters, the first sapient beings created in Terraria. They each represent a major aspect of the world. *[[Brimstone Elemental|'Brimstone Elemental']] *[[Water Elemental|'Water Elemental']] *[[Earth Elemental|'Earth Elemental']] *[[Cloud Elemental|'Cloud Elemental']] *[[Sand Elemental|'Sand Elemental']] 'Xeroc Devote' Beings that serve and worship the Great God Xeroc, intent on reawakening them. They are responsible for keeping the Moon Lord imprisoned on the Moon. *[[Firefly|'Firefly']] *[[Lunatic Cultist|'Lunatic Cultist']] *[[Lunar Pillars|'Celestial Pillars']]* *Ignalius* 'Providence's Legion' Providence and her loyal devotes. Providence has vowed to spare her followers upon incinerating the population of Terraria. *[[Providence|'Providence']] *[[Profaned Guardians|'The Profaned Guardians']]* *[[Golem|'Golem']]* 'The Resistance' Others known to have fought in the Resistance, the group of terrarians responsible for Cthulhu's demise. *Permafrost *Daedalus* *[[Braelor|'Braelor']]* *[[Statis|'Statis']]* *[[Silva|'Silva']]* 'Factionless' These are the characters who follow none of the aforementioned factions and work alone. Most of them are still opposed to Yharim's Forces. *Queen Bee *Desert Scourge *Crabulon *Titan *Cryogen *Skeletron Prime *Destroyer *Great Sand Shark *Calamitas Clone *[[Xeroc|'Xeroc']]* 'Legacy Characters' Characters that had a role in the RP once, but no longer exist now due to being completely retconned for one reason or another. *Slimy *Raven and Sparrow Sigilia *Siria “Siren” Leviathos *Alveare Apis here Category:Browse Category:Major Pages Category:Lists Category:Non-Category Pages